Dean's Jawline
by Abethia
Summary: Dean has left Sam to skip out on the research that needs to be done. Sam knows better. Sam talks to Cas about Dean and insist that he talk to him.


**Okay, I am sorry that i did not update soonEr but i was kinda busy. Here you go!**

* * *

><p>A warm Summer breeze, a roaring engine, and "Eye of the Tiger" playing full blast. This is one of those times where Dean is fully at ease. Castiel sat in the backseat of the impala as Dean continued onward unaware of Cas's presence there. It was late in the afternoon and Dean had told Sam that he was going to take a drive (this being after the fact that Sam said ' research'). Yes, they were on a case and Dean didn't want to do anything else but hunt the damn thing.<p>

Dean relaxed more into the driver seat and Castiel smiled. He secretly spied on these times that Dean had; Castiel had always enjoyed whenever he looked so relaxed. But he never told Dean that he did this, because Dean would say something like 'Dude, that is not normal' or' That is creepin' me out, Cas! Stop it!' So he did this in secret; maybe it was better that he didn't know.

Dean's finger taps lazily as "Can't fight this feeling" played on his radio. He had always liked this song, but as far as anyone else knew, he did /not/ like this song; but Castiel knew.

There was a tingle in the back of Castiel's mind. This was a sign that Dean was thinking or talking about him. Cas wasn't quite sure why Dean was thinking about him or what he was thinking about. He normally called when he was on a hunt, and he never just called him during his free time driving around in the impala. Dean quietly whispered the lyrics and Castiel could barely make it out. Castiel had never personally heard this song, but when Dean sang it it sounded familiar.

Dean mumbled the next few lines of the song and then Castiel's ears perked up when Dean sang louder. Dean was bobbing his head and dramatically hitting the steering well as the next two beats of the song played. Castiel was surprised with how much feeling Dean was singing with. It was as if he was directing it to someone who knew.

That thought brought a pain to sound in Castiel's chest. He didn't quite know what it meant but it occurred when he thought of not being with him; and when Dean was with other hunters mostly, and some of those women Castiel often sees Dean with. Sam once told Castiel that this was called' jealousy'. Cas didn't know what this word exactly meant but he knew how it made him feel, and he didn't like it. Human emotions always confused Castiel, but he never really had to deal with that until recently. Being closer to Dean made him realize how much more human he was than to being an angel. The more he was around Dean the more emotions he experienced.

As Dean continued to sing, Castiel soon realized that these lyrics meant something to him. Each word he saying, each note that rang in his years, held a place of importance to him. But how could a simple song hold such meaning? Especially a song that Dean claimed that he didn't like. As Castiel ponders this a ringing comes from one of Dean's phones. Dean sees that it is Sam who is calling and picks up the phone tentatively.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

Castiel here's a jumble of incomprehensible words from Sam before he hears Dean reply.

"I'll get right on that. Just give me...three hours, okay? "Dean frowns,"No, this has nothing to do with him, and why are you in my business anyway?" After a few seconds Dean's face contorts to a look of surprise. "No, I will not call him; I don't need him here right now. How about you call him if you're so interested in him?"

Castiel hears Sam sigh and then hang up. "What a bitch," Dean snears,"He can't tell ,e what to do. Only I can do that. What does he know anyways?"

In the back of his mind, Castiel senses Sam is praying to him. Normally cast wouldn't go when Sam called, but Dean's conversation with Sam intrigued him. He appeared before Sam within seconds.

"Yes, Sam what is it?"

"Oh! Hey Cas, I didnt think that you would show."

"Well, I am here now. What is it you want?"

" Have you talked to Dean lately?"

"Not as of recently. Besides the last case we had, I don't think so," Cas frowned.

"I think you should go pay him a visit; he's driving down Blackberry field Road, in Kentucky."

"I know where he is."

"How did you know?"

"I was just with him."

"Oh! So did you talk to him?"

"I didn't say that."

"Wait, Cas, I'm confused. Did you or did you not talk to him when you saw him."

"I was sitting in the back of the car. He did not see or hear me because I didn't want to make myself known to him."

"You were...spying on him?"

"I like to think of it as watching over him," Castiel smiled.

"Okay..." Sam gave Castiel a look that the angel didn't recognize and then Sam smiled, "Well, when you do get the chance, please talk to him."

"I was waiting until he prayed to me. He normally does not like when I show up in 'baby,'" Castiel said as he gave finger quotes.

"Just do it, I'm sure he'll be okay with it."

"I believe you Sam, but I don't really know if he even wants to talk to me. The case you two are working on, it does not require my assistance. He only calls when I am needed; never just to talk."

"He just doesn't know when he needs someone to talk to."

"Why don't you talk to him?" Cas inquired.

"I think he wants to talk to you right now."

"Why, does he need me for some reason? it didn't seem so."

"He, um, needs you in an emotional sense."

"I do not understand."

"Just, never mind. Can you just go talk to him?"

"Fine. He wont be very pleased at my arrival though."

"I don't think that will matter to him," Sam grinned as Castiel disappeared.

"Destiel," Sam whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it doesn't involve Dean's jaw yet, but trust me, it will.<strong>


End file.
